Don't Cry
by Shadaez
Summary: Byakuya X Rukia. Oneshot. How do Byakuya feel on Hisana's death anniversary? Add in the fact that Rukia looks like her late sister, put two and two together, and you get it.


Bwahahaha, second Bleach fanfic. Hadn't watched Bleach in a while, so forgive me if there is any factual errors. Oh, yeah. My favourite character is Rukia~

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rukia opened her eyes suddenly, realizing that she really could not fall asleep. With a sudden movement, Rukia kicked her blanket off, only to regret immediately, and the winter chill made her shiver. Too lazy to pull back the blanket, Rukia began to roll, twisting the futon around her like a sushi roll.

For a moment, she stayed like this, feeling the cold invade through her loose socks, freezing her toes. A familiar sound from the garden made her check the clock. 3 a.m. in the morning. A familiar sound at an unfamiliar time then. Her brother may enjoy moonlight and nocturnal tea, but he was an advocate of sleeping early.

Staring up at the clock again, Rukia remembered the date. Her late sister's, Hisana, death anniversary. Every year on this day, Byakuya would do things he would usually never do.

Rolling around wildly again, Rukia finally managed to get out of her futon's sushi roll. With a smooth movement, Rukia brushed her fingers along her hair, then tightened her sleeping robe's sash, before sliding back the shoji door.

The Kuchiki Household's bedrooms were built such that the rooms encircle a garden that seems to eternally be showered with cherry blossoms. Turning to her right, Rukia immediately caught sight of Byakuya sitting on the patio, bringing a teacup to his lips.

As Rukia walked towards his brother, she noted how Byakuya moved slightly to his right, a movement to have her sit next to him. Rukia smiled, wondering why her brother always makes it so difficult for her to understand his intentions. Moving quietly, Rukia sat next to Byakuya, thankful for not having to seat in a formal Seiza style. Her toe joints were hurting from the captains meeting earlier.

Byakuya poured tea into a teacup, then pushed the teacup subtly towards Rukia.

"Hisana loved full moons." Byakuya whispered, almost inaudibly. Rukia turned, catching sight of a bead of tears on the corner of her brother's eyes. Rukia reached out, tapping her brother gently on his shoulder. To her surprise, Byakuya twitched at her touch, then moved slightly to shy away from her. For a moment, an awkward silence stood between them.

"Sleep early." Byakuya said, then stood up slowly. Rukia wondered how to sleep early when it's 3 a.m. in the morning. Then again, it may be early.

Something white at the corner of Rukia's vision caught her eyes. Next to where Byakuya was sitting, his scarf was left behind. Byakuya had forgotten the family heirloom, something he doesn't do normally. Then again, today wasn't any normal day. Picking the scarf up, Rukia walked towards her brother's room.

Remembering her brother's reaction to her touch earlier, Rukia hesitated for a moment. Shrugging, Rukia tapped lightly on the bedroom's shoji. No reply. Quietly, Rukia slide the screen back, walking into the simple room.

Byakuya sat on his futon, watching as Rukia walked in with his scarf.

"You forgot your scarf, walking towards his brother, used to his brother's intense and, at times, unnerving, stare.

Byakuya nodded, pulling the scarf from Rukia's hand. To Rukia's surprise, the scarf had caught around her hand, tightening as Byakuya pulled. Floundering, Rukia tried to untie her hand, only to lose balance as she falls towards Byakuya.

"Sorry." Rukia whispered, then tried to stand up. Byakuya suddenly pushed Rukia sideways, turning as she fell, taking a predatory stance over her.

"Rukia." Byakuya whispered. Rukia froze as she felt her sleeping robe loosen, then pulled apart. The suddenly feeling of the silk scarf sliding along her bare skin broke the spell, unfreezing her.

"Byakuya-sama." Rukia whispered, then gasped as he felt Byakuya's soft fingers slide along her thigh. Fidgeting slightly, Rukia tried futilely slide out from Byakuya's hold.

"Rukia, I cannot resist you anymore." Byakuya said. Rukia moaned as she felt the smoothness of the silk scarf on her womanhood. Giving up, Rukia stopped resisting, vaguely feeling unrestrained nectar staining the white scarf.

"Brother." Rukia said. Upon hearing that word, Byakuya released grip of Rukia, falling backwards. Rukia lie on Byakuya's futon for a moment, as her lust faded. Pulling quickly, Rukia tightened the sash of her robe.

Brushing her hand through her hair once more, Rukia sat up, aware that she was blushing.

"Sorry. Sorry, I..." Byakuya whispered. Rukia stared at her brother, surprised by the tears along his cheek, reflecting the moonlight.

Standing suddenly, Rukia walked towards her brother, then sat down Seiza style. A dull pain from her feet made her wince slightly. Placing her hands around Byakuya's head, Rukia pulled lightly. Byakuya didn't resist, letting his head pulled towards Rukia's bosom.

"Don't cry." Rukia whispered. As gently as possible, Rukia moved her brother's head to lie on her lap. For a moment, the room had a calm silence as Byakuya stared upwards, into Rukia's eyes.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Byakuya suddenly asked. Rukia smiled, shaking her head gently.

"I can't be Hisana in some ways. But I can, as you sister, sooth you." Rukia said softly.

Byakuya sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Stay like this, Byakuya." Rukia said, then began to hum a lullaby she had fell asleep to in her childhood.

Byakuya smiled, remembering how Hisana had always solved his sleeping problems like this, humming the familiar lullaby. Gently, the lullaby drifted him to sleep.

As the sun began to rise, Rukia moved quietly, pulling a pillow under Byakuya's head instead. Standing up slowly, Rukia pulled the blanket from the futon over his brother.

As quietly as she could, Rukia tip toed across the room, stopping to fold the silk scarf. For a moment, Rukia grimaced at the damp spot on the scarf. Folding quickly, Rukia place the scarf next to the sleeping Byakuya, praying that the stain could be cleaned easily.

Quietly again, Rukia left the room, walking back to hers. There is no point sleeping anymore. She had morning duty in an hour's time anyway.

Today is going to be a tiring day.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Pretty short, no? I wonder if this can be considered 'teen'. Hopefully.

Somewhere around the pulling head to bosom part, I was tempted to as "sparse bosom".

In the end, I did not, 'cause it spoils the mood.


End file.
